


the archives

by shouldbeworking



Series: shuake week 2020 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Execution (mentioned), Happy Ending, M/M, News Media, character death (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouldbeworking/pseuds/shouldbeworking
Summary: ShuAke Week 2020 Day 3:Roles swap/ Chocolate / ComfortThe Tokyo Metropolitan Police are seeking information on a blue van—make and model unknown—spotted speeding and fleeing officers yesterday afternoon in Shibuya near the city center.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: shuake week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017408
Comments: 22
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

**Speeding van escapes; Police vow to crack down on reckless driving**

_Published March 20, 2017 5:32 AM_

  
The Tokyo Metropolitan Police are seeking information on a blue van—make and model unknown—spotted speeding and fleeing officers yesterday afternoon in Shibuya near the city center.

This announcement comes as part of the department’s recent crackdown on reckless driving, which is seen by some as a misuse of city funds…


	2. Chapter 2

**Teen Detective Prince Akechi Goro’s body found; investigation underway**

_Published April 2, 2017 7:38 AM_

_  
_The assumed body of the missing celebrity Akechi Goro was found last night, covered in debris on the bank of the Tenryu River. Akechi had gone famously quiet after his last appearance on the popular television interview program _Downtown Now_ on December 10th, the sudden news of his death shocking his remaining fans.

Police are seeking information on Akechi’s whereabouts prior to his untimely death, in addition to any known contacts…


	3. Chapter 3

**Akechi Goro, prodigy detective whose mission was to capture “The Phantom Thieves,” dies at 18**

_Published April 2, 2017 2:10 PM_   
  


Akechi Goro, teen prodigy and charismatic defender of justice, passed away March 2017. He was 18. Akechi was most famously known for his well-publicized feud with the mysterious vigilantes known as “The Phantom Thieves.” He held the honor of being the youngest-ever intern taken on by the Special Investigations Unit, and was known by his peers as a model student, set to graduate top of his class. Akechi is survived by no known relatives. No funeral services will be held.


	4. Chapter 4

…and her ashes will be scattered by the sea that she so adored.

* * *

Crow, 18, passed away December 10, 2016. In his free time Crow enjoyed games with friends such as chess, billiards and darts—but he enjoyed winning these games even more. He never backed down from a challenge, much to the dismay of his detractors and his enemies. He succeeded in his final goal and stayed true to himself and his values to the very end. Crow is survived by his rival and his 8 teammates. He will be missed, and his life will be celebrated in everything they do.

* * *

Keiko Tsutsumi, 87, passed away in his sleep April 2, 2017. He was…


	5. Chapter 5

**Possible break-in at Kichijoji Heights**

_Published April 5, 2017 5:49 PM_

_  
_Alarms were tripped last night at high-rise apartments Kichijoji Heights, the complex recently discovered as the late Akechi Goro’s residence. The owners of the apartments, ALI LLC, are investigating the possibility of a false alarm and taking steps to improve the security of the complex. No one was injured, and nothing was reported stolen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yamamura Academy Graduation Ceremony, Spring 2018**

Abe Koharu, Amamiya Ren, Ando Himari, Aoki Takumi, Arai Mitsuki…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disgraced Prime Minister-Elect hanged**

_Published November 20, 2019 6:10 AM_

_  
_Former Prime Minister-Elect Shido Masayoshi was executed on Thursday, following his conviction of multiple counts of murder, fraud, and conspiracy. Shido’s trial, concluded almost two years ago to the day, was…


	8. Chapter 8

**Priceless model ship—vanished!**

_Published December 10, 2020 11:34 PM_   
  


Guests were stunned at the Hakone Gala last night, when the party was cut short by the news a break-in and robbery. A priceless model ship, kept and guarded on the second floor of the premises, vanished from its display case without a trace.  
  
“Oh my gosh, really?” said world-famous model Takamaki Ann, a guest at the party on the night the model was stolen. “Somebody just like, stole it? People do that? I definitely, totally had like, no idea it was happening at all—that’s like a movie!”

It certainly was. The model in question was previously owned and coveted by none other than Shido Masayoshi, and was built by…


	9. Chapter 9

**Congratulations to the Tohokudai Class of 2021**

Abiko Masatoshi

Agawa Jiro

Amamiya Ren

Arai Sayoko

Bando Akiyama…


	10. Chapter 10

…reception was held amongst close friends and family.

* * *

Sakura Futaba, daughter of Sakura Sojiro, was wed to Kitagawa Yusuke on September 21st, 2023. The bride, a computer scientist graduated from Todai. The groom, a classical artist who recently made headlines for refusing an offer to paint the Prime Minister’s official portrait. The ceremony was held at…


	11. Chapter 11

**Children’s Defense Fund receives large grant due to work of local resident Amamiya Ren**

_Published February 2, 2024 6:54 pm_   
  


The Children’s Defense Fund, a national non-profit with a mission to support children facing adversity, received a large grant of one-hundred million yen on Sunday. This grant was largely due to the recent public successes of local star defense lawyer Amamiya Ren.

Amamiya, who requested his photograph not be published, explained gracefully that he was only doing his job…


	12. Chapter 12

**Raucous bar fight leads to public indecency; suspects evade police capture**

_Published November 20, 2024 3:10 AM_

  
A fight broke out around 11:30 PM Saturday outside of KittyKitty Bar, a popular local fixture in the center of town. Witnesses say the two suspects involved, both men in their mid-to-late twenties, starting trading fists with barely a word between them.

“And then they just started making out,” said one bar-goer, who asked to remain anonymous. “It was real weird—one of the guys was bleeding like crazy out of a cut on his forehead, but that didn’t seem to stop them.”

The two brawlers continued to cause a scene to the point police had to be called on public indecency charges, but managed to flee before being apprehended. If local residents have any information…


	13. Chapter 13

“You really kept all these?” Akira asks.

He’s rummaging around inside Goro’s desk like some sort of socially-inept raccoon—has already managed to find his embarrassing and _secret_ little stack of newspaper clippings.

Joker always did have an eye for treasure.

“I had to keep tabs on you all somehow,” Goro says, sipping at his coffee. The coffee Kurusu Akira made him.

It’s only the same instant coffee Goro has every day, of course it is, but Akira managed to make it taste incredible nonetheless. Witchcraft.

Goro climbs out of bed, strides over to where Akira is still flipping through Goro’s hoard, a soft smile on his face.

“We should change that bandage,” Goro says, prodding at Akira’s forehead.

“Amamiya Ren?” Akira asks instead, waving one of Goro’s old college commencement flyer in front of his face.

“I liked the sound of it.” Goro snatches it away from him, places it carefully back down on the surface of his desk. “Are you done messing with my things yet?”

“No,” Akira says. He pecks Goro cheekily on the lips, like they’ve been lovers for ten years rather than one night.

Goro sighs. Watches carefully as Akira continues to read.

It feels like nothing has changed at all, though everything has.

“I never managed to find any mention of you,” Goro mumbles.

“No, you wouldn’t have.”

An old promise Goro made to himself: he would stay away, watch from afar, live the best life he could and leave those he hurt alone. Unless fate decided to bring them together again.

It took a long time. Goro got impatient—tried to take matters into his own hands, but by then Akira had disappeared and it was too late.

Or, he supposes, it wasn’t.

“I can tell you what I’ve been up to, though. If you’re interested, that is.” Akira puts down the papers, peers up at Goro through long lashes.

Goro smiles, feels impossibly lucky. “Tell me everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> catch me [@shouldbewerking]()


End file.
